


Possible indiscretions

by melizenda



Series: On the matter of Philip's parentage [1]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Drabble, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Multi, Period Typical Attitudes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:35:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26074261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melizenda/pseuds/melizenda
Summary: On a chance meeting, Burr realizes Philip Hamilton looks exactly like John Laurens and he knows mentioning it may cause Eliza to stab him.
Relationships: Alexander Hamilton/Elizabeth "Eliza" Schuyler, John Laurens/Elizabeth "Eliza" Schuyler
Series: On the matter of Philip's parentage [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1892932
Comments: 2
Kudos: 54





	Possible indiscretions

**Author's Note:**

> In this universe Alexander, Eliza and John are in a polyamorous relationship and they are not doing the best job at hiding it if their offsprings are anything to go by. But it's the late 1700's so most people think Eliza is cheating.

The first time Burr meets Eliza Hamilton after the war was on a sunny spring afternoon while accompanying Theodosia to the seamstress. Mrs. Hamilton was heavily pregnant with her third child and holding the had of a toddler, most likely her oldest judging by his height, but it wasn't until Burr looked down to get a good look at the boy that he realized it. 

Philip Hamilton was undoubtedly an adorable four-year-old. The kid had big green eyes, a head of thick curly hair, and was covered in freckles from head to toe. He looked exactly like a John Laurens who was not, in fact, Mrs. Hamilton's husband.  
"Aaron Burr, sir" Eliza said with her usual charm while extending a hand to him. "And this must be Mrs. Burr, it's a pleasure to meet you at last."

Masking his surprise with quick expertise Aaron shook her hand and Theodosia did the same exchanging pleasantries.

"What brings you outside on a day this busy when you are so far along?" Theodosia asked with a smile.

"Oh we are taking advantage of Alexander's trip to Philadelphia and getting a present for his birthday next weekend, and this little one insisted on not staying at home because he is a big boy" she answered and smiled indulgently at the freckly child holding her hand.

"Is this your eldest?" Burr asked calmly "he has remarkable looks"

Eliza raised an eyebrow unimpressed by his attempt at subtlety, but he guessed she would be after all the woman knew Aaron served with Laurens during the war and they were both guests at her wedding.

"Really?" She asked, "Would you care to elaborate Mr. Burr?"

She was challenging him, seeing if he would commit such an indiscretion in public. "Oh, Mrs. Hamilton I simply mean freckles are rare, especially at such young age" he answered back diplomatically "I was not aware they ran in the family."

"They do, clearly." she answered with a sharp smile. "Alexander's mother had them"

"Of course," Burr said smiling again and taking a step back. "I believe Alexander mentioned her back during the war." This woman was like a lioness protecting her cubs and he did not intend to get in her path, but he couldn't help but wonder how Hamilton allowed this, any other man would have cast her out as an adulterer and refused to give the child his name. He could not possibly be oblivious to the fact this wasn't his child.

"You should come for tea on Thursday" Theodosia interrupted sensing the growing tension "Aaron works late most weekdays and l would love the company"

"Of course Mrs. Burr, I would be delighted" she answered blinking in surprise, she clearly had forgotten Theodosia was still there. 

"And you simply must bring little Philip with you" Mrs. Burr continued "Our little Theodosia is about his age and I'm sure they would both appreciate a playmate"

"Off course" Eliza answered courteously "I would love to if Mr. Burr sees no problem with it," she said, giving him a pointed look.

"Why of course not," Burr said, "I would be delighted to have you in my home even if I'm absent at work."

"I will mail you the details at your earliest convenience." Theodosia said warmly.

"Well it was a pleasure meeting you Mrs. Burr." Eliza said smiling brightly "Aaron." She finished nodding her head slightly in his direction and turning around to continue her errands toddler in toe.

As soon as she was out of earshot Theodosia turned to Aaron and stepped on his foot "What the fuck was that?" She whispered furiously, this was going to be a long conversation

**Author's Note:**

> English is my second language and this is not betad so if you see any weird mistakes please correct me.


End file.
